


So, Are You a Top or Bottom?

by Heartithateyou



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Accidental Coming Out, Coming Out, Cute, Cute Ending, Cutesy, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gay, Gay Male Character, Getting Together, M/M, One Shot, Random & Short, Randomness, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, all fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 17:04:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13415697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heartithateyou/pseuds/Heartithateyou
Summary: Due to a poorly timed blizzard, Steve and Billy are forced to crash at the Wheelers' for the night.And of course they would end up sharing a room.It'd be a lot easier if Steve didn't have a crush on the other guy.





	So, Are You a Top or Bottom?

“Billy?” He blurts out as none other than Billy Hargrove answers the Wheeler’s front door. 

“Don’t look so thrilled Harrington.” He says with a smirk, leaning against the door like a heroine in a romance novel.

“Thrilled is a strong word, let’s just go with surprised. What are you even doing here?” He asks, crossing his arms.

“You know that redheaded scrawny kid you were hiding at the Byer’s a while back? For whatever reason, she decided to be friends with those dweeby kids you parent, so I’m trying to drag her away from dungeons and dragons.” He says with a laugh. He can’t help but notice how good Billy looks in the grungy jean jacket he’s always wearing.

“Really? You’re having trouble handling a prepubescent girl?” He asks with a laugh.

“Bitch is scary.” Billy says with an embarrassed shrug, looking down at the ground.

“Steve, is that you?” Nancy’s mom asks as he appears behind Billy, getting a little too close for comfort.

“Hi Mrs.Wheeler, just here to pick up Dustin.” He says with a smile, although he can’t help but notice how Billy seems to lean away from her.

“I know, I just tried to call your house to tell you, there’s a massive blizzard on the way, already hit the other side of town, complete white out. I wanted to let you know that Dustin was going to spend the night, so you didn’t have to come all the way out here.” She said, tilting her head in concern. 

“Oh, well then I can just get going…” He says half-heartedly. He hated driving in the snow, blizzards were even worse. 

“Of course not, not in this weather! You can stay here tonight. I was just about to tell Billy he should to.” Nancy says, leaning even further into Billy. He felt equal parts mortified at her behavior and the overwhelming urge to laugh.

“Oh, no, its fine-“ Billy stutters.

“You live on the opposite side of town, that’s way too dangerous. Ted’s out of town tonight, there’s plenty of room.” She says, gesturing him in,

He exchanges a look with Billy, who looks like he still may bolt out the door.

“Don’t worry, I think you’ll survive the night.” He says with a laugh, clapping Billy on the shoulder. Billy gives him a small smile that makes his heart flutter slightly.

He had no reason to like the other guy. None whatsoever. The kid beat the everloving shit out of his for godsake.

But ever since that rather unfortunate incident, they had kind of sort of been forging some fucked up version of a friendship. 

After one of the most awkward, stumbling apologies in history (it had taken Steve ten minutes to even figure out he was trying to apologize) they ended up hanging out more often than not. It had started with milling around when they were dropping of Max and Dustin at places, and slowly Billy had turned into a fixture around his house. Billy hated his house, Steve hated being home alone, it worked out.

Billy might seem mean as a snake and a bigger ass than anyone else Steve had ever met, but underneath it he actually was an okay guy. He had a wicked sense of humor and was kind of caring if he thought no one was paying attention.

And that ass…

“Easy for you to say, you’re not the one who’s been getting your ass grabbed for the last ten minutes.” Billy says with a shudder.

He tries to stifle a giggle as Mrs.Wheeler comes back over to them holding blankets.

“Now, all the kids are staying in the basement, they’re just turning this into a big sleepover. So Steve, you can sleep in Mike’s room, and Billy, you can stay with-“ She says with a predatory smile.

“With Steve. I’m going to crash with Steve.” He blurts out as he grabs a blanket. Mrs.Wheeler’s smile falters briefly, clearly she had other ideas.

“Oh, are you sure? Because-“ She starts, adjusting her robe so its just slightly more open.

“Yes.” He says, looking desperately over at Steve.

“I need to talk to Billy. About school stuff. A school… assignment.” He rambles, wondering if maybe he shouldn’t bolt outside too.

“Oh. Well if either of you boys need me, my room is down the hall, second one on the left.” She says, giving Billy one last look.

“Right. Good night Mrs.Wheeler.” He says as he grabs Billy’s arm and all but drags him into Mike’s room. 

He shoves the door shut and immediately dissolves into a fit of giggles.

“Shut up asshole.” Billy mutters, jamming his hands in his pockets.

“I’m sorry, I just never thought Billy Hargrove would be so desperate to share a room with me.” He says with a snort, trying to stifle his giggles.

“Well I didn’t really have an option, okay?” Billy says defensively, shoving his hands in his pockets.

“I’m sorry, that’s not funny, I just had this mental image of you two, like some kind of cheesy romance novel.” He says as he tries to get the giggles under control.

“You’re probably picturing Mrs.Wheeler’s wet dream, so congrats.” Billy says with an eyeroll.

“Ew, please don’t say Mrs.Wheeler and wet dream in the same sentence.” He says, cringeing slightly.

“At least hers doesn’t involve you.” Billy says with an eyeroll, “So Stevie, are you a top or bottom?”

His heart stops for a minute before racing into overdrive. Did he know about his embarrassing little school girl crush? Maybe he’d get lucky and a demigorgon would interrupt before he had to answer.

“Uh…. What?” He stutters, feeling his palms growing clammy. Was he really about to be outed in a middle schooler’s bedroom?

“Bunkbed. Top or bottom? Unless you had something else in mind…” Billy says with that devious smile that makes Steve’s pants grow embarrassingly tight.

“Oh shut up, not all of us always have their minds in the gutter.” He mutters out, turning away from Billy and hoping he doesn’t notice the blush on his cheeks.

“Really Harrington? Because I’m not the one blushing like a school girl right now.” Billy whispers as he slinks right behind him.

“I am not.” He mutters, keeping his back to the other man.

“Don’t tell me someone has a little crush.” Billy taunts and he steps even closer. He can feel the warmth from his body and his breath on his ear.

He jerks away quickly before he can think about how good it feels and tries to come up with a some kind of sly comeback that’ll shut him down.

“Screw off Hargrove.” Even to his ears, his comeback sounds week. He wishes he could laugh it off or make clever retort, but his brain apparently decided he had to lose any suaveness he ever had in this one minute. Maybe because his taunts were just too close to home.

“I think you’d rather have me screw you.” Billy jests again, once again stepping closer.

“You know what, I don’t need this, I’m crashing on the sofa.” He says as he turns on his heel and heads to the door.

Right as he opens it, Billy slams his hand onto it and slams it shut.

“Could you not, you’re going to wake the whole house.” He whispers, once again trying to jerk the door open.

“Well would you quit trying to leave and look at me.” Billy says, not moving an inch. All that muscle could really be a bitch when you actually needed to get by the dude.

He takes his hand off the knob with a sigh, still not looking at Billy. He knew better than to try and get around the other man, he was like a dog with a bone sometimes and would never let things go.

“Billy…” He’s not even sure what else to say. He wanted to ask him to move, yell at him for pushing him, finally yell the secret he’d been keeping for too long all at the same time. 

But all that comes out is the other boy’s name.

“Steve, look at me.” Billy says softly, softer than he’d ever heard him speak before.

He finally takes his eyes off the door and looks up at him. He tries to hide the emotions on his face, but if Billy’s reaction is anything to go by, he does a miserable job at it.

“I….” Billy begins, for once in his life speechless. His eyes grow wide and his hand finally drops down from the door.

So he must have figured it out, at least some part of it. 

“So, I guess I’ll sleep on the couch then.” He whispers, trying to keep his voice from wavering. He’s half expecting a punch in the face or some harsh words, it’s what he expects from people far gentler than Billy.

He can’t believe the first person he chooses to come out to is Billy Hargrove, not only does he feel like he lost his friend, now he had to worry about every person in Hawkins finding out.

“Wait, Steve-“ Billy starts, before Steve cuts him off.

“Just don’t tell anyone, please. I get if you don’t want to be friends anymore, but if you could just keep it to yourself-“ He starts before he’s suddenly cut off by Billy’s lips crashing into his. 

It’s hot and harsh, too much teeth and Steve can still feel his heart racing as he starts to kiss back. Then his mind slams on the panic button and he jerks away.

“Is this some kind of prank or something? So you can tell everyone I’m a faggot or something?” He asks, breathless and still way too close to Billy.

“I’m gay, idiot.” Billy states with a smirk, his eyes freely roaming his body.

“You’re…” He starts, wondering if it was supposed to be obvious or something. 

“Yeah, why do you think we moved here? Max accidentally told my pops she caught me kissing some dude, so he dragged us to the most vanilla town he could find where he figured there wouldn’t be a fairy for miles. Couldn’t have his only son being a fag or something.” Billy says, leaning in closer while he places his hands on his hips. His grip is strong and tight, so different from anyone else he’d ever been with.

“Wait, wait-“ He utters out as Billy tries to kiss him again.

“What now?” Billy asks with an annoyed whine.

“Sorry if this is taking me a minute to process, mr.ladykiller. It’s a little confusing when your friend who’s hit on every woman in Hawkins suddenly tells you he’s gay.” Steve says, trying to back up and instead running into a bookcase.

“That’s not true, I never his on Will’s mom.” Billy says with a devious smirk, as he tries to lean in again. This time Steve has to put his hand up and push his head away to stop him from making contact.

“Whaaaaaat?” Billy whines.

“Can you see how this could be kind of perplexing.” Steve says, hoping to finally get his point across to Billy.

“The last thing I want to do is to have to move to some shittier town than Hawkins, if a place like that even exists. So yeah, I put on my little song and dance so god forbid my dad ever hears anything, it’s just that I’m just some kind of man whore and he fixed me straight by moving here. Do you have any other questions?” Billy asks, clearly exasperated.

“Just one. Will you kiss me again?” Steve says with a small smile. Because truth be told, he really liked kissing Billy Hargrove.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Feel free to leave comments!!
> 
> May write a part two to this!


End file.
